onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DancePowderer/659 Prediction
Ok, I guess I'm doing another one of these. Hopefully it doesn't become a habit. There's a chance I may weave in and out of serious and funny. So just roll with it. Title: Enclosed Cover: Thriller Bark- The Aftermath of the Zombie Genocide (zombie corpses litter the island). *P 1 Brook: Oh my, it sure is cold. But then again I don't have skin. There is something about this climate that makes me feel strange. Not sad...but not happy. And for some reason I can't ignore it. Hmm. He sits down in the snow and begins to meditate. Sanji: Damn it, there are too many of them! Where do these guys keep coming from? *P 2 Franky: I don't know, but we'd better do something before they overbear us. Sanji: When in doubt, go big or go home. Franky, can you collapse the doorway? Franky (punching away some more guards): I should with a couple well aimed blasts. Sanji: Then do it! Franky: Alright. Camera changes to a pov shot from Franky's eyes, where three cross hairs have lined up with points on the wall. *P 3 Franky: Franky Rocket Barrage! The rockets fire and hit their targets, collapsing the doorway just as more guards appear. Sanji: That bought us some time. Now let's catch up with Nami. Samurai: No, wait! My son could be here. Please, we must check the upper level! Sanji: There's no time. Franky: He does bring up a point, Sanji. What if there are kids still left on the upper level? Sanji: But how do we get up there? I don't see any stairs. Franky: Leave that to me. Franky.... *P 4 Franky: Grappling Hook! Franky points his whole right arm at the balcony (in what awkwardly enough looks like a Nazi salute), and his hand shoots out of his wrist, with a rope trailing it. The hand overshoots the balcony by about a foot, hitting the wall and landing. Sanji: Do you need to try again? Franky: Nope. But I need you to jump on my back. He retracts the cable, showing that the hand is spread wide, the fingers hook onto the railing and hold. Franky: Going up. The line retracts, pulling the trio up. Sanji and the head jump off first and then pull Franky up, the cable gets fully retracted and hand reattached. *P 5 Sanji: There's a room on either side. Which one do we check first? Franky (points): That one. They walk over. Franky: Well, head guy, you were half right. There were children here at one point. Hey, do you have a name? Futhune: It's Futhune. All these cribs look recently abandoned. Sanji: You would think that a high security place like this would keep surveillance somewhere, but I don't see any Den Den Mushi whatsoever. Franky: I was thinking the same thing. There doesn't seem to be anything here. Let's check the other room. The walk over. *P 6 Sanji: Hm, an office of some kind. This might tell us what this place is. Franky: Nothing in the desk except regular office supplies. Anything in those file cabinets? Sanji: Yeah. He holds up a thick file folder in each hand. One is labeled PATIENT MANIFEST, the other is labeled LAB RESULTS AND ANALYSES. Futhune: Check that patient list. Tell me if my son is on there! Sanji: Ok, let's see. You said his name was.... Futhune: Momonosuke. *P 7 Sanji: Kazehana...Mitarasu, Mizuno....Momonosuke. Futhune: What does it say? Sanji: It just gives me a page in the other file. He opens the other file and thumbs through until he reaches the page. Futhune: Is my son here? Is he safe? Sanji (look of complete confusion on his face): Yes, and I'm not sure. *P 8 Nami: Are those guys still following us? Chopper: Yeah. I managed to take some of them out, but more keep coming. Nami: We're too big a target as we are. Chopper: I think the corridor splits up ahead. I'll take half the kids and go left. You go right with the others. Nami: Good idea. Oh, and Chopper, I'm leaving our pursuers a little surprise if you catch my drift. Chopper does a backflip, landing in the middle of the group of children. Chopper: You guys, don't follow her, follow me! We're going left at the fork! *P 9 They reach the fork and split. Moments later, the screams of several dozen men can be heard. Chopper: Look I see a door! I'll need you to help me break it down. Kids and Chopper: Chaaaaaaarge! They break through the door, and empty out onto a plateau overlooking part of the sea. Chopper: We made it, phew. Children: We're cold, Tanuki-kun. Chopper: I know just what to do. Stand back. Guard Point! He expands, and the children snuggle into his enormous fur. Chopper: Now, let's just take a little rest....THAT'S A G-5 BATTLE SHIP OUT THERE! Child: Blankets don't talk, Tanuki-kun. *P 10 Nami: Hopefully my thunder trap took care of them. Children: Nee-san, there are still some guys behind us! Nami: Then we'll have to outrun them! Come on! They pour on the speed, and actually put a fair bit of distance between them and the guards. Nami drops one or two thunder clouds too, and they get attracted to the metal on the suits. Nami: There's the door! Can you guys break it down? Children: Yeah! *P 11 They break through the door and come out onto a snow field, fairly close to the water. Children: EEEEK! A skeleton! Nami: Brook! You kids hide behind those rocks! Brook (still meditating): Ah, Nami, you're ok, I trust? Nami: Yeah...Why are you just sitting there!? You should be trying to help us! She tries punching him, he blocks it as if by reflex. Brook: Forgive me. Shortly after I got here, I talked with Luffy's team. They're all fine. Then, the strangest feeling came over me. I couldn't describe it, and I couldn't ignore it. It was the innate urge to to meditate as I am doing now. And now I understand. While I was traveling, I learned that music exists in everything, even in the still air. That music keeps nature in harmony, every once in a while going out of tune. This is the first time I've been on a winter island since awakening the true power of my soul. It has everything to do with my sword. The coldness of the underworld goes through my sword, through me, and out into the world. In a winter setting such as this, the flow of energy is in perfect harmony. And since it goes through my body and my soul, I too, am in perfect harmony. I am one with this world and the world beyond. But, more importantly, I realize, I am one with the music and the sounds of winter. At least thirty guards come through the doorway. *P 12 Nami: Help us, Brook! Brook (stands up, emotionless): I might advise hiding with those children. Nami runs and dives behind the rocks. He draws his sword, then waves his hands as if his sword were a conductor's baton. A small blizzard forms around his body as the guards run at him. Brook (hands still raised): Tempo Accelerando. Mezzo-forte Crescendo. The blizzard around him intensifies in conjunction with his words, almost becoming unstable. Brook (looks directly at the guards): Niveo Melodium, White Winter's Suite: Symphony of Silence! He thrusts his arms up and forward. The blizzard, as if on cue, flies as a wave toward the guards. Upon contact they stop dead in their tracks, and then fall over, completely frozen, without making a sound. * P 13 Nami (stunned, puts a hand to her ear, thinking): I could have sworn that I just heard the most beautiful singing voice in the world. And yet, at the same time, absolutely nothing. Brook walks slowly over to her. Nami: Brook, that was...incredible doesn't even touch the threshold. I don't know if any word exists that can describe... (realizes she is crying) Am I crying from the sheer beauty of it or out of shock from its power? Brook: I don't think anyone can describe it. What you heard was the sound of the purest winter in all its beauty. The one thing I just realized though, is that it takes a lot out of me. Nami: Are you ok? Brook: I'll be fine...after a rest...Hello, darkness (finally, a music ref that fits smoothly into and is relevant to the story). He passes out in the snow at Nami's feet. Nami, watching him lay there, is still stunned by what she saw. *P 14 Zoro: So, are we ready to cross to the cold side or not? Usopp: But it's so far. Luffy: What are you complaining about? We have centaurs, don't we? Usopp: I guess. Luffy: Usopp, yours is Bill the leopard. Zoro, yours is Dave the giraffe. Robin, yours is Steve the bull. And mine is Larry the bear. Zoro: The fact that you knew all those animals amazes me. Luffy: Let's go! And off they go. *P 14 Usopp: So, can you centaurs tell us anything about this island? Dave: Well, this cold side we're going to has a lot of yetis on it. Though further back it's pretty safe from animals. Robin: Yetis? Please, I suppose next you'll be talking about leprechauns. Dave: Hey, guys, she thinks I'm kidding about the yetis! Steve: Sweetheart, if only you knew. Bill: Remember that guy in the suit who didn't believe us? Larry: Yeah, instead of going on a picnic with his friends, the yetis made a picnic out of them! *P 15 Usopp: Oh, yeah. Have you guys heard anything about samurai on this island? Or Shichibukai or other pirates? Steve: I heard some pirates broke in a little while ago.... Luffy: Yeah, that was us. Usopp: Don't tell them that! Dave: I've been meaning to ask you, why did you guys come to this island in the first place? Zoro: We got a distress call from the cold side. This guy was saying he and his crew were being killed by samurai. So we answered the call and came to save them. Bill: Really? Usually we keep pretty good tabs on people coming and going. I haven't heard anything like that. Larry: Well, there was that one from a while ago, remember him? *P 16 Steve: Oh yeah. Man, our boss did a number on him. It wasn't pretty. Usopp: Who's your boss? And are we speeding up? Steve: Oh, you'll find out soon enough. Robin: Why? Dave: We're taking you to meet him! Crew: WHAT! Bill: And you'd better not think of jumping off, hehehe. If you do (points), those yetis will kill you. The group runs by an enormous yeti at high speed. THE END Category:Blog posts